


Ace's Porn Videos

by xAceVisconti



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is just horny on main, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Come Eating, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Kink, Licking, Requests, Rough Sex, Will Add More, i regret writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAceVisconti/pseuds/xAceVisconti
Summary: Ace finds a magical camera that gives him advantages if he records porn. Being a sensible person, he decides to record porn.





	1. Introduction

“Is this thing even working?” The crisp voice cuts through the slight fuzz of the tape. A man donning a pair of dark shades waves at the camera with a cheerful smile.

“Hey! The name’s Ace Visconti. You probably know that already though, considering you read the tags.” He speaks, his hand lowering into his lap as the moment for his intro passes.

He continues speaking to the lense, his smile growing more playful. “So, I found this camera in the woods with a note next to it. It felt as if it was fate, so I figured our old spider pal left it there for one of us to find. I was the lucky one to find it. Now, here’s where it gets crazier.”

He removes his cap and runs a hand through the silver waves on his head, his gaze averting to his right. “The note said that recording videos on the camera would grant the user advantages in the trials. Pretty sweet, right?”

Then, the charming gambler’s face turns back to the camera, his expression changing to down right mischievous. “Well, yeah.” He says. “For a price. Apparently I have to record reader requests from the comments? Or something like that. Now, before I send you off to request things for me to do, I’d like to set some ground rules.”

Ace leans back against the log, getting into a more comfortable position that just screams ‘confidence’ - which isn’t wrong, he is feeling pretty confident about this new device. The Argentine begins to read off the rules, counting them on his fingers.

 

  1. **These tapes don’t have to have plot or realism. This is The Entity’s Realm, anything could happen here baby.**



 

  1. **Yes, other characters can be involved! As a bonus for them, those involved in the tapes will also get an advantage for their next trial, so help a friend out and give prompts with multiple characters!**



 

  1. **I’ll be glad to satisfy any fetishes or kinks, however I can’t guarantee that I’ll be extremely educated in the topic. Anything is fine with me as long as it doesn’t cross my boundaries.**



 

  1. **For my boundaries, I don’t want to record anything with rape, pedophilia or abuse. Those topics are best left alone and I am not comfortable participating in those.**



 

  1. **Please be patient with waiting for the tapes. I also have trials to participate in and cannot spend every moment recording. I will try my best to get them out as soon as possible, though.**



 

  1. **Don’t take this too seriously! This is supposed to be a crack fic. The writer is mainly doing this for laughs and to show fandom members who are thirsty for a smelly old man like me some appreciation.**



 

Once Ace was finished with the rules, he sat up straight with a grin from ear to ear. “Great! I look forward to seeing what you can come up with!”

The male gave the camera a single finger gun before the tape cut to blackness.


	2. Video 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bacom - Ace/David

Okay, so maybe a punch to the face was deserved after what the gambler had pulled. Now that the trial had ended, Ace had realized how poor his actions were. And by poor he meant incredibly stupid. 

Unhooking David right in front of the killer…

...without borrowed time…

...both on death hook.

The first thing David did when the both of them had made it to the campfire was sock Ace right in his nose. As the older man crashed to the ground, the younger folded his arms. “Stupid cunt.”

Ace held his nose, already knowing that the blow would leave a purple blotch right across his tanned face. If they weren’t granted the blessing to not have their bones broken, he figured that his nose would have been beyond mending.

David noticed the Argentine staring ahead with a hand cupped over his injured spot. Seeing the man try to play off as a helpless victim made the Brit’s blood boil. He gripped Visconti’s collar, lifting him off of the ground.

“You stupid fohkin’ wanker, I should bash yer knob in for tryin’ to pull that shite!” The fist around Ace’s loose pale pink shirt clenched tighter, sending panic through the gambler’s body. He made an attempt to calm the fury inside of the brawler by giving him a lighthearted grin; however this failed to hide the fact that the ends of his mouth were trembling with fear.

David noticed this terror and took pride in how he could drive someone to such an emotion just by looking at him. His own mouth twisted into a sick smirk as he taunted the shaking man. “Fohkin’ bloke gonna start cryin’ like a pussy, eh? Shove off ‘fore I do worse than that daft cow did in the trial.”

Rough hands let go of the dirtied fabric, causing Ace to once again fall onto the ground. Mud caked his shirt from where he had been grabbed so aggressively. To David’s surprise, the male on the ground had continued to smile.

“That’s hot.” Ace stated bluntly, tilting his head in a teasing manner. “Really hot.”

In response, King’s face could only be described as confused. He had an expression as if Ace had been speaking another language. “Yer kiddin’. Please tell me yer kiddin’.” It wasn’t until now that David had noticed the absence of the other survivors. It was just him and the horny old bastard lying in the dirt.

Ace didn’t have to respond - the look of pure lust and disobedience was enough to tell David that he was in fact  _ not  _ joking. 

The British man turned around, calmly walking off. As he made his way towards the protection and warmth of the fire, he mumbled to himself; “Fohkin’ nutter.”

If he thought Ace was nutty before it would just go downhill from there. Like a cobra, the other man had wrapped himself around David, hot breath on his neck. 

“I didn’t say you could leave.” Visconti hissed, his teeth nearly scraping against the lobe of David’s ear. “You’d be a fuckin’ idiot to pass up something as amazing as sex with  _ the  _ Ace Visconti. But it’s your choice. Just say no, and I’ll let go of you.”

It wasn’t common for David to feel flustered, however at this moment Ace was hitting every nerve of embarrassment that King had. The man was as seductive as he had claimed to be numerous times in the past - David couldn’t help but fall for the old man’s charm.

“Do you got a few screws loose? I lamped you one and yer still all over me.”  _ That wasn’t a no. _

Ace had begun to rub his growing bulge against David’s ass. “You ignorant thing.” The gambler purred, pulling David’s jacket collar down slightly to reveal the tender, creme skin. He sunk his teeth into the flesh, suckling on David’s shoulder. To his surprise, the younger man didn’t seem to oppose this sensual action. Ace continued yapping and David grunted in annoyance; he wanted the man to shut up and get back to biting. “I like when they play hard to get. You’ve played well, but I think it’s time for your reward.”

For some strange reason, David let Ace continue to pepper his shoulder with love bites. The comforting thought of knowing someone else who enjoyed the rougher parts of intimacy clouded his brain with a lust greater than any common sense could overcome.

“Fine.” David growled, grabbing one of the darker wrists that were wrapped around his torso. “But I’m gonna be markin’ you up. Can’t have any of those twits thinkin’ you topped me.”

That was enough for Ace to begin working on removing his button shirt. He barely had time to drop the nuisance on the ground when the larger man lunged forward and placed his lips in the crook of his neck, a spot that drove Ace crazy. 

Visconti gasped at the sudden movement, a tint of rose appearing on his cheeks. As David assaulted his neck with aggressive affection, a coy hand snaked its way into Ace’s jeans and breached his boxers. A coarse palm rubbed against his shaft, providing the perfect amount of discomfort and friction - but according to Ace: pleasure.

Fingers gripped around his privates, the sensitive part throbbing in David’s hand. As he continued rubbing, a small whine escaped from the Argentine’s chapped lips.

“It’s so tight, fuck. My pants - take them off.” He panted, trying his damn hardest to speak over the whimpers that came out of his throat due to David littering his shoulder with bruises.

David obliged only slightly, removing Ace’s belt yet having his pants remain on. He swore he physically felt his ego be stroked when he heard a discontent groan come from Ace. His plan to bring the gambler so close to freedom, yet take it away at the last second had worked wonders.

“You want them off, yeah?” David cooed, his hands now working on Ace’s tip. A thumb circled the sensitive slit which was damp with precum. “You gotta beg for it.

Like sweet music to David’s ears, Ace had begun to plead with the taunting man. “Oh god, please take off my pants! I can’t take it anymore! Please please please please…”

David closed his eyes and relished in the sound of the cries from the desperate gambler. After he had decided that Ace had been tortured enough, he fully removed the restricting pants and allowed Ace’s dick the freedom it so desired. David went back to business in stroking up and down the shaft of the neglected thing.

Ace felt the pressure rising inside of him. After being teased and humiliated so much, he was going to cum already. The brawler knew this too, for his strokes had begun to speed up. Along with that, he had started to apply a slight squeeze to every movement.

Visconti panted heavy, lustful breaths into David’s ear, beads of sweat coating his forehead as a warm sensation overtook him. There was no stopping it now - Ace rode out his orgasm, shooting his load all over David’s shirt and jacket.

The older male had redressed himself, still in bliss from the amazing orgasm he was exposed to. David couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of pride when he saw the effect that he had on the man. Neither of them said a word to each other - there was nothing to be said. They both enjoyed their time together and knew that the other had, too.

The white stained article of clothing that David wore would be a telltale sign of their dirty actions. However neither of them cared about what the others would think.

For David, it was another victory; another survivor that he had claimed for his own sexual desires. And for Ace, it meant another successful trial; another video to deliver to the strangely horny spider demon in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i didnt expect to actually get requests on the first day im going to go into cardiac arrest
> 
> also i have no idea how to write david so i asked my boyfriend to help me with it thanks ben


	3. Video 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HelmetParty - Ace/Jake Rough Fucking

Neither Jake nor Ace knew how they had gotten themselves into this situation. One second the two were repairing the final generator and the next thing they knew Jake had Ace pinned against the floor by the wrists and they were both without their clothes. How did this managed to escalate so far?

It all started with the quiet survivor minding his own damn business and repairing the machinery in front of him. Meg was distracting The Wraith pretty well, so Park didn’t have to fear being interrupted. At least, not by Philip.

To his left, he spotted a familiar beige shirt that stuck out like a sore thumb in the well-illuminated Treatment Theatre of Léry's. The older man sauntered over to the gen, crouching beside Jake and sticking his hands inside. The two men worked in silence before the loud Argentine piped up from his spot.

“This should be done in no time. I’m really good with my hands.” Ace said with a wink. Jake wasn’t sure if he was trying to flirt or boast - either way he ignored this comment, brushing it off with an eye roll to hide his slight attraction towards the raunchy comment. If he really was ‘good with his hands’ then the saboteur wanted him to prove it. By working on the generator, of course. Gens now, handjobs later.

Seeing how the younger male had little to no reaction to his joke, Ace leaned a bit closer, blabbing on to him once more. “Yep, these hands have worked with a lot more than you could imagine.”

Yep, he was definitely flirting now, or at least implying some sort of sexual activity. Fuck.

Jake reluctantly answered him, the annoyance lingering in his voice like the scent of medical equipment in the hospital. “Are you as good with your hands as you are at running your mouth?”

Ace cocked an eyebrow, withdrawing his hands from the generator to focus completely on the Asian man. “Well.” He began, the gambler still in shock and unsure how to respond to Jake. “My mouth has also done a lot of things.”

Jake looked away as the older male licked a seductive tongue across his lips. His mouth looked absolutely delicious; Jake would have loved to bite those pink lips and invade his mouth with his own tongue. He shifted to conceal the slight erection that started forming in his loose pants. He wished that Ace would remove his trousers and give him a quick blowjob just for some relief.

“Can it shut up?” Jake asked, continuing the objective rather than turning to face the gambler. The image of Ace on his knees in front of him remained in his mind though, causing the generator to spark and explode in Jake’s face. He growled, hands defensively protecting his face that he turned away from the bright light. All he heard from Ace was a taunting chuckle.

Jake’s dark eyes fixated on the laughing man with a look of fury. Ace’s laughter ceased, but that stupid smile remained on his face. He wouldn’t be smiling as big if Jake had him on the ground with his legs spread out wide and-

A hand gripped his shoulder and nearly made the saboteur recoil in disgust. His muscles relaxed when he concluded that it was just Ace getting into his personal space without asking first. “You seem like you’ve been distracted ever since I showed up. What’s up with that?” He asked, his grin only growing more playful.

Shit, shit shit shit. He knew. He fucking knew. Jake was horny for old men and Ace knew. Visconti tilted his head to the side as he awaited the award winning answer from Jake.

The latter already knew there was no getting out of this, so he should probably come clean. “We should fuck.” Jake responded bluntly, his expression remaining cool and emotionless. However his interior greatly contrasted his exterior. He felt his own brain facepalm itself.  _ Wow, you just skipped everything before that and went right to the fucking, huh Jake? _

Apparently that was all Ace needed to hear because the older male was smirking like he had just won the lottery. Jake ate that satisfied smile up - he continued his talking to try and get a bigger reaction out of the man. “So are you going to just stare at me or are you going to undress?”

Ace liked demanding; he loved it so much that he completely forgot about the trial and started removing every article of clothing he was wearing. Jake watched him go, unsure of whether he should start undressing too or wait. The survivalist wasn’t much of an intimate guy - the only few sexual interactions he had he took them slow and steady and nothing like how rushed this seemed. His lustful mind made up it’s mind when he saw the expectant gaze of a naked Ace’s shift onto his large bulge. Yep, time to get naked.

Jake took much more time to remove his clothes than Ace, seeming to have more control over his actions than the gambler. This wasn’t surprising, considering all of the sex that Ace had prior to his arrival in this god awful place and the addicting toll it had on his willpower. He added the cloth to the pile that Ace had already started and now the two were fully naked in front of one another.

Ace leaned forward to make the first move, pulling the saboteur into a deep kiss. Jake wasn't there to enjoy a loving moment, he just wanted a hot, rough fuck. Ace nearly bit down in surprise when the other's tongue breached his lips.

Ace wasn't one to complain - he loved make outs and opened Jake's offer at one with open arms. Well, an open mouth.

The gambler's tongue slipped against the survivalist's as the two battled for dominance over the kiss. Ace went easy on Jake for what he assumed was one of his first make outs with a sex veteran. Jake on the other hand went all out, immediately pushing Visconti's tongue down and exploring his mouth as the clear victor.

A few more invasive touches to the insides of Ace's mouth resulted in Park's satisfaction. He pulled away from the other man with a slight moan, a clear string of saliva breaking from between their mouths. It dribbled down Ace's chin; on impulse, Jake leaned forward and licked it up.

Ace responded with a laugh, muttering something under his breath about how the younger male is going to kill him at this rate. 

Jake hated that he was laughing at him - he wouldn't be laughing when Jake showed him what he truly was capable of. An olive hand gripped onto Ace's tanned wrist, the skin of the saboteur remaining soft due to protection from the gloves he always wore. Ace raised an eyebrow in curiosity at what he was doing; he soon was surprised to find Jake diving for his other wrist and then pinning him to the hard floor of the theatre.

The two created a sequel to the make out from earlier, Jake leaning in to get as deep as he possibly could. His dick twitched at the sound of Ace choking from his tongue intruding his mouth too far. No blowjob would fix this massive erection he was getting - he needed to fuck Ace.

Just as Ace started getting into the kiss, Jake pulled away which resulted in a disappointed groan from Visconti. Jake nuzzled the man's chin, travelling down his jawline and to his neck to compensate for the blue-balling. Also how he was going to fuck him like it was the end of the world.

The younger man's hands wandered down and gripped Ace's thighs roughly. It felt natural to have his hands placed there; so natural that he didn't hesitate to spread the gambler's legs. God, from that position he looked like such a whore. Jake stared at his hole in pure want, continuing his rush of lustful actions without the thoughts of Ace considered.

Jake aligned his cock up with Ace's hole, prodding at the entrance with his already wet tip. No lube was needed; this asshole didn't deserve lube. Ace would be fucked right like the slut he is.

He made sure that the Argentine was genuinely alright with this action as the two gazed into each other's eyes. Ace smiled warmly, giving consent, and that prompted Jake to shove his dick all the way inside the hole.

He bottomed out easily, enjoying the feeling of the warmth that surrounded his special parts. While Ace wasn't tight - this told Jake that Ace had many dicks in his ass before - the warmth and the desire to be inside something was enough for him.

Jake pulled out at a snail's pace much to Ace's dismay. The gambler softly begged for him to go faster. Bad move.

The younger male thrust in as hard as he could, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the corridors of the theatre. Jake continued this at a much faster and brutal pace, his hands gripping Ace's thighs so hard that he knew they would be bruised afterwards.

Ace moaned out loudly, a shaky hand covering his mouth to try and contain the sounds. He couldn't let this novice know that he was being pleased so easily. The secret was out though, and that encouraged Jake to lean in and roughly bite his neck.

Synchronizing his thrusts with his nibbles, Jake figured he must have found Ace's prostate judging by how he seemed to practically scream every time he hit the spot. Beads of sweat collected on the saboteur's face but he couldn't stop; not yet, it felt too good to catch his breath. Keep fucking.

The two continued to go at it like animals in heat, Jake humping Ace for dear life while tight hands pinned him to the ground and a precise mouth bit every spot on his shoulder that he could think of. Ace on the other hand flushed red - he hadn't been fucked this hard in so long, the thought of being topped and ravaged by someone younger and less experience than he was humiliating. He loved humiliating.

"Ah, Jake, slow down. I need to catch my breath." The gambler let out a few pants from below the Asian man; his cries were ignored for Jake did not cease his rough, cruel pace. 

The sound of Jake’s hips hitting Ace’s ass filled the air and the two were sure that the others in the trial could hear them getting down. Neither of them cared, they enjoyed the feeling of Jake literally  _ tearing  _ into Ace’s hole as he coated his neck with hickeys and bruises.

Way too soon Jake felt himself nearing climax; his thrusts grew more sloppy and careless. He could tell that the groaning mess beneath him was also on edge due to the way his muscles seemed to tense up all at once. Before Jake knew it, Ace coated the Asian’s toned stomach with a hot stream of cum.

The sight was so sexy that it resulted in Jake himself spilling inside of Ace prematurely, filling up the older male’s abused hole. He knew that Ace would be sore for days after the hard fuck he had given him.

Jake withdrew his cock from inside of Ace and sat up straight. Ace got up as well, only to be pushed back down by the survivalist. “Lick up your mess.” Jake demanded.

Ace obeyed, absolutely adoring how bossy Jake could be when he wanted. He loved being pushed around by Park and would do anything to listen his commanding tone for hours.

His tongue trailed up Jake’s stomach slowly and sensually, making sure to clean up every last drop of his own semen. Jake shivered once the realization hit him - he did this. He made Ace Visconti, cocky, arrogant Ace Visconti act as submissive as he was right now. If he didn’t remember that they had a generator to work on Jake might’ve been up for a round two.

Once Ace had finished his cleaning job he pulled away, giving Jake a teasing smile. He spoke to the young man as he was already getting dressed. “You finish up the gen. I have something I gotta do.”

And just like that, Ace walked off leaving a naked Jake in confusion and disappointment. He collected his second successful video, preparing to deliver it to The Entity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically this is very late im sorry i also didnt have time to proof read it so its most likely bad. i did half of it on my phone and half at my computer
> 
> its finals time please kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here we go ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I really hope this doesn't get too popular I hate it already


End file.
